User blog:The Golden Moustache/Batman vs Creepypastas and Horror Movie Villains
Batman vs Horror! Can Batman survive the waves of the horror characters or will he fall? Posted in a blog fight because too many fighters. Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!!!! Fight Batman had entered an unknown,extremely large mansion at night,there were reports of supernatural beings there,so he had to investigate,as soon as he entered however... The doors behind him closed. Batman looked behind himself for a second,was this a trap? Batman walked into an hall,and saw a door,he was about to open it until.. A man in blue clothing and wearing a white mask came out of it and almost slashed Batman,who was surprised and gasped as he stepped meters back to avoid the man,this was Michael Myers. Little did Batman know,The Horror characters had him where they wanted. HERE WE GOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Immediately Michael swinged his knife at Batman again,who ducked and proceeded to deliver an uppercut to Michael,who didn't even budge,as he attempted to grab Batman's arm but Batman stepped a few meters back and punched Michael with enough force to send him to a wall and make him drop his knife,Michael went to get it back but Batman proceeded to pull out a batarang and throwed it at Michael's clothing,pinning him to the wall. Michael looked at Batman who proceeded to kick him in the face,and then proceeded to punch him so hard his fist went through Michael,killing him. Batman attempted to understand who this man was as he was about to take the man's mask off,but then monstrous noises were heard,as the Xenomorph bursted through the door,running at Batman,Batman was about to pull out another batarang but the Xenomorph with brute force threw him to the ground and attempted to stab into his skull with its xenomorph like tongue,but Batman moved his head out of the way,the Xenomorph then spit acid,barely missing Batman as Batman proceeded to kick it off,then Jason Voorhees came out of the door the Xenomorph bursted through,and raised his machete as he was walking towards Batman,Batman looked at him for a second before looking back at the xenomorph,Batman ducked and then grabbed the Xenomorph by the tail,before throwing it at Jason,who had swinged his machete at the wrong time,accidentally slicing the Xenomorph in half,acid blood all over Jason,who was getting wounds. Batman escaped the room as he got into another hall,in another location of the mansion,he heard insane laughing as Chucky the killer doll showed himself with a gun. "Hey asshole!" Chucky said,shooting at Batman multiple times,who dodged,Chucky ran at him and jumped at his leg,getting a grip on it and stabbing Batman in the leg multiple times with his knife,Chucky laughing as Batman yelled in pain,Batman slammed his leg multiple times against a wall,but Chucky just crawled on Batman's body,getting to his his head and about to stab him but Batman catched him and threw him against the ceiling,Chucky slowly got up and screamed in anger. Chucky threw his knife with accuracy at Batman,who catched it and threw it at Chucky's chest,blood coming out as Chucky screams in pain and pulls out the knife,tearing apart his chest even more as he screams in pain,Batman proceeds to then charge at him and kicks him with enough force he gets sent flying towards a wall and smashed,exploding in a bunch of blood and pieces. Batman turned around to see Jason Voorhees almost grabbing him and swinging the machete at him,but Batman moved out of the way in time and proceeded to pull out a Bat stungun and threw it at Jason's legs,making him fall to his knees and dropping his machete,paralyzed,Batman looked at him for a second before Jason suddenly got back up,and got his machete back,Batman proceeded to exit the room as he ran down stairs and hid in an hall,Jason came downstairs and looked around,but Batman was hidden very well,so the slasher couldn't find him,Jason eventually went upstairs. Batman started to explore the hall,until he heard growling at the end of it,he saw a gray humanoid figure,B.O.B.,as it ran at him,Batman was about to pull out a gadget but B.O.B's legs wrapped themselves around his arm,twisting it and almost breaking it as B.O.B. got back up,it attempted to kick Batman in the head but Batman used his other arm and grabbed it,before slamming B.O.B. against the wall,but B.O.B. kicked Batman in the stomach,sending him flying and making him drop B.O.B,B.O.B. ran at Batman,who pulled out a Batarang and waited for B.O.B. to get close,when it was about to lunge at him Batman threw the batarang,it stabbing into B.O.B.'s pressure point,incapacitating B.O.B. as it let out a growl of pain as it fell to its knees,Batman proceeded to then walk over to B.O.B who attempted to bite his hand but Batman grabbed B.O.B.'s head and snapped its neck,as it fell to the ground,dead. Batman kept exploring as he entered a circus like room,as crazy laughing was heard,Laughing Jack and Pennywise showed themselves. "Hello,Bruce Wayne! How nice of you to come!" Laughing Jack said,a crazy grin on his face. Batman prepared himself as Laughing Jack came at him with an hammer laughing,but Batman ducked and hit Jack in the stomach,then sending him to the ground,and putting him in an headlock but Pennywise came from behind and slashed at Batman's back,ripping apart his cape as Batman gasped,he proceeded to throw Jack at Pennywise. Pennywise teleported and turned in Joe Chill,as Batman remembered the memories of when his parents were killed.. Batman fell to his knees,but then realized it was an illusion as he punched "Joe Chill" in the jaw,making him turn back into Pennywise. Laughing Jack then pulled out a candy cane and slammed it against Batman's neck,making him fall to the ground,as Laughing Jack laughed and pulled out a chainsaw,about to slice Batman in half,but Batman recovered and rolled out of the way,Batman making Laughing Jack trip as Pennywise came at him screeching,but Batman moved out of the way and punched Pennywise in the back of the head,as it turned in a huge eldritch beast and attempted to attack Batman but Batman pulled out his flamethrower and started burning Pennywise who crawled away in the darkness. Laughing Jack got back up and with his claws slashed at Batman's throat but Batman blocked with his arms,Batman attempted to uppercut Jack but Jack turned in a black cloud,making it hard to see,Batman pulled out a batarang,and waited. Until Jack came out of nowhere and lunged at him,but Batman was ready and slit Jack's throat,making him cough black blood,Batman then decapitated Jack,making his body fall to the ground. Batman then noticed a huge spider on the ceiling,as it dropped on him,but Batman rolled out of the way and as the huge spider crawled towards him at great speeds,Batman moved out of the way and got a grip on the monstrous spider's back,proceeding to then crawl to where the mouth was,and careful to not get eaten,pulled out his miniature flamethrower and started burning the spider's mouth,making it screech in pain as it violently attempted to get Batman off,but Batman kept burning the spider's throat until he switched weapons:he pulled out a bat grenade,and threw it in the spider's mouth,as Batman got off the back and ran away,as the spider blew up in pieces. Batman now knew that these weren't the only beings in this place,he needed to get out as fast as possible,and get out of this room before any other being came. Batman got in an hall as he saw The Rake looking at him,unsure of what to do,Batman just stared at it,before The Rake screeched and ran at Batman,Batman couldn't react as The Rake got on top of him and threw him on the ground,he attempted to slash Batman but Batman threw the rake against a wall,the rake was not damaged at all though,and The Rake charged at Batman again,The Rake lunging at him as Batman punched it in the jaw,but it still wasn't damaged. After a bit of fighting,Batman realized he couldn't kill The Rake,he proceeded to threw it on the ground violently and ran away,as he saw Jason Voorhees noticing him. Batman started to run away,The Rake and Jason Voorhees chasing him,well Jason was walking,but The Rake was charging at him. Batman got an adrenaline boost and started to run faster,losing The Rake. Batman got in a room,which looked like it was a boiler room. Freddy Krueger appeared,laughing,as he looked at Batman,showing his claws. "Welcome to your nightmare,bitch!" Freddy Krueger teleported behind Batman and attempted to slash him,but Batman grabbed Freddy's arms and twisted them,making Freddy gasp and throwing him towards the ground,Freddy however teleports before he is on the ground and proceeds to send fireballs towards Batman,who proceeds to dodge them,Batman then threw a batarng at Freddy,who used telekinesis and threw it back at Batman,who ducked it, but barely because of the great speeds,Freddy then opened a furnace with flames on it,as Batman ran at Freddy and Freddy attempted to stab him but Batman dodged and punched Freddy right in the stomach,before slamming his head against a wall,making him gasp and then he threw Freddy on the ground,suddenly Jason burst through the door,but there was no sign of The Rake. Batman was distracted enough to have Freddy slash his cheek,making him attempt to kick Freddy but Freddy teleported. Batman almost was stabbed by Jason's machete as he dodged but barely,Batman got an idea,as Freddy came to stab,Batman moved out of the way and had Jason's machete stab into Freddy's skull,making him surprised,but he didn't die as Freddy used telekinesis on the machete,throwing towards Batman who caught it,but got sent a few meters back. Freddy's head regenerated as he growled,Jason started walking towards Batman as Batman threw the machete at one of the pressure points of Jason,but he didn't even flinch,as he kept walking and pulled the machete out of his wound. Batman proceeded to exit the room and ran somewhere else,as The Predator showed itself and ran at Batman screeching,shooting various laser beams from its laser cannon,but Batman dodged them and proceeded to run,he needed to get away. The Predator kept up with Batman and eventually shot his leg,making him yell a bit in pain,as he fell on the ground,The Predator then showed its claws and attempted to decapitate Batman but Batman dodged and pulled out a batarang throwing it at The Predator's mouth,it screeching as the batarang stabbed itself into the mouth,Batman sensed someone behind himself and grabbed The Predator as quick as possible and careful as possible and threw it at Freddy,who stabbed the predator's head. Batman got up as he noticed Jason and Freddy walking towards him,Freddy laughing. Batman however disappeared from Freddy's sight and grabbed him by the neck,throwing him to the wall,surprising him. Jason kept walking towards Batman,who proceeded to grab Freddy and threw him at Jason,who sliced him in half,Freddy getting angry and regenerating as he stabbed Jason in the back,Jason turning around and punching Freddy,sending him flying,before turning around to look at Batman- Who pulled out a Bat-Dart and threw it at Jason's chest,Jason looking at it as he fell to his knees and got knocked out on,falling to the ground. Batman then started saw stairs and started going up,going upstairs. Batman noticed these halls were like a maze,so he decided to be careful,however he heard a growling noise. He peeked and saw The Rake,looking around for Batman,Batman started going carefully,until Freddy yelled and slammed Batman against the wall,and attempted to stab him but The Rake got to where Freddy and Batman where,screeching as Freddy let go of Batman,Batman getting up and proceeding to kick The Rake in the jaw,sending it towards Freddy who dodged,The Rake flying into a wall. Category:Blog posts